


Frerard Orphans

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: #alpha, #alpha/beta/omegadynamics, #beta, #masturbation, #omega, AU, Frerard, Frerard Au, Frikey, M/M, Rikey, Theme Variety, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of unfinished Frerard ideas or Au's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first writing fluff I'm beter at smut ,don't ask. And I will post another chapter if you children want to. Comments are greatly appreciated and acknowwont.

Mikey had phoned Frank because Gerard hadn't stopped crying all day. It was three in the morning and the Way family was torn to pieces due to the death of their beloved grandmother Elena. Gerard took the worst hit, as he was closer to her that the rest of the Way's.

Frank entered the room were Gerard was seated, still a sobbing mess. He walked quietly towards the broken little frame of his friend, correction, best friend. "She's dead, Frank" Gerard said between sobs. Frank spoke softly, "She's in a better place now, Gee."

Gerard had his head in his hands, sobbing and trying to calm himself down. His grandmother had a stroke and no one could have stopped it.

A muffled scream came from Gerard and Frank was a bit taken back, he never realised how much Elena had meant to him until now. He kneeled down in front of Gerard and let his hand rest on his knee rubbing small circles. "She's d-dead.." he sobbed. Gerard pulled Frank into a desperate, much needed hug. Frank instinctively hugged back. His best friend was broken and he felt like he needed to fix it. "Gee, babe -" he was cut off by Gerard squeezing him. "Don't leave me. Stay overnight, okay?" Gerard's voice was worn out from crying and screaming all day.

"Okay, baby, I won't leave you, okay? I promise." Frank said softly into Gerard's red hair. He rubbed patterns on Gerard's back with his fingers. Gerard was the first one to pull away from the extremely long hug. "I'm tired, Frankie." Gerard said weakly. "I'll put you to bed, sugar, okay?" Gerard made a pouty face. "You mean /us/?" "Yeah, us." Frank echoed, pulling Gerard over to his bed.

Frank pulled the covers down half-way and Gerard slid under, wiping his tear stained face with his arm. Frank pulled his shirt over his head and threw off his shoes before sliding in next bed to Gerard.

They both layed there awkwardly until Frank felt Gerard shiver. "You cold?" Frank asked his best friend. "Yeah, a bit," Gerard whispered tiredly, looking over at the electric red clock. 4:36 a.m..

Gerard pulled at the covers. He was cold, anxious and devastated, but felt comfort even just being near Frank. "Want me to keep you warm? I'm like a heater" Frank said quietly

Gerard nodded, though it was dark and wouldn't be seen. Frank felt him move and tugged him back. Gerard's back was on Frank's chest now. Every breath taken was felt by the other person.


	2. Omega omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is all hot and bothered by someone being an omega it's easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He jerk off and like imagines Gerard fucking him

The first look was defeating. I knew I was gonna fall for his perfect eyes cheeks and lips. He also had such a great body and he was much taller than me. His red hair smelt good from behind where I sat and his tight jeans just teasing whoever saw him. God I didn't think I would have a wet dream about him but he's all I can think of during civics last period. 

I tried to tell my best friend Ray about him but he was too caught up in the class to notice him. His brother was good looking too but not like this guy. I was in year 9 while this guy was in his 12th year. We are in high school and I just happened to take a grade 12 class that just happened to have this guy in it. His name was Gerard Arthur Way and he was so hot.

I woke up today with a raging boner and my boxers covered with slick. God I hated being an omega and my heat hadn't even started yet. This kid was an Alpha and his pheromone smelt so good. I had shown when I was 14 now I was 15 but I was so used to it and the routine of use slick pads , use scent cover up take pills to control cramps and needs. It was easy to accept I was an omega my family was filled with betas and omega and it was only expected.  

I sighed looking over at the clock cringing as i saw it was only 230hrs too early to go take a cold shower. I got my hands under the blanket and rubbed out the knots in my stomach purring at how good it would feel is someone else did it but it still felt good. With my other hand I pulled my boxers off and let them fall to the floor. I pulled my leg up and once all the knots where gone I reached behind my aching cock and strained balls to my slick covered hole.

I scooped some of the slick and quickly thrust my finger into myself moaning quietly at the sensation. I grabbed a hold of my cock and gave it a few pumps and squeezed hard when I found my prostate I imagined Gerard going this to me. Roughly using me as he wanted letting me beg and beg for his cock in me I'd let him pull my hair and scratch my body take advantage of me use me as his own will. I placed two more fingers along with the first and mercilessly put pressure on my prostate barely squeezing my cock before I came.

It was one of the hottest orgasms I've had in a while and I picked my towel up to head to  the shower because it was already 315hrs time for me to get up and go exercise and prepare for my heat.

After I was done with everything I needed to do I packed my things for school and sat on the window edge sipping some tea. 

After a while my mom dropped me off at school giving me a concerned look as I brushed it off. The whole day went as boring as usual till civics came around when Gerard was in front of me. He looked furious for some reason and I just wanted to kneel to him to please him so he wouldn't be angry. Instead I just let my head fall and sleep took me for a little while.

I opened my eyes to realise Gerard was staring at me licking his lips cautiously. I made a whimpering noise and thanked god when the teacher was explaining some thing with a video so I was drowned out. He just chuckled and smirked at me. 

He pulled my head up and whispered to me "I know Frankie" he licked my ear his hot breath making me blush and some heat going south. His eyes swept across my body and he let me go , going back to looking at the front screen  I felt all hot and bothered during the rest of the class . 

When he pulled me aside once we left the classroom  I melted into his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this makes you sad or all feeling up floof mood ,probs won't.


End file.
